


His Exception

by Wangpuppy



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Wedding Fluff, emotionally constipated jaebum, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wangpuppy/pseuds/Wangpuppy
Summary: Jaebum swore to himself that he'd never fall in love. He made a promise to himself that 'love' definitely didn't exist, and he would never fall for such a silly hoax.





	His Exception

**Author's Note:**

> So, ik I already have a fanfiction out for this fandom, but idk if I'm gonna be able to complete that or not. I'm thinking about deleting it, since it's shit, but whatever.  
> Anyway, hope you guys like this shitty Jackbum oneshot I'm too lazy to edit

Jaebum swore to himself that he'd never fall in love. He made a promise to himself that 'love' definitely didn't exist, and he would never fall for such a silly hoax. He knew he'd always prefer to sit alone, he would always enjoy the cold, and he will always isolate himself from the rest of society. From a young age, Jaebum knew he'd never fall in love like everyone else always fantasizes about, because that only happens in fairy tales. In reality, love is just a chemical reaction, and that's it.

And that's why Jaebum always sat alone without a problem, not at all feeling sorry for the ignorant fools who thought the ones they 'loved' would always be around, and didn't feel a bit of sympathy when he could almost hear the shattering of someone's heart when they found out the truth right in front of him. Love isn't real, and he wouldn't let himself end up like the rest of society: broken and searching for something that will never be found.

After all, you can't find something that doesn't exist. However, there was an exception to that one rule he lived by. There's always an exception to such a harsh rule, it's just inevitable for this to happen, and this certain exception happens to be a someone who goes by the name of Jackson Wang.

 

_"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" An unfamiliar voice questioned with an unnecessary amount of enthusiasm, and Jaebum slowly peeled his eyes off of the book he was in the middle of reading, stone cold glare and clenched jaw set, but was taken aback by the owner of the annoying voice._

_A smile, a smile so bright Jaebum flinched from how bright it was, pulled at the strangers pink lips, deep brown eyes squinting cheerfully as he looked down at Jaebum. His heart sped up, it sped up so much it hurt, and Jaebum's lungs refused to work properly. It was like he couldn't breathe, and the clenched jaw was no longer in tact, and instead his mouth was left open, the smiling stranger sliding into the bench seat in front of Jaebum._

_He's never felt such a way before, and was worried that his body was failing. The person in front of him was so beautiful, so bright, that the little cafe seemed to heat up where he was sitting, the frost on the window practically melting._

_"Hi! My name's Jackson, Jackson Wang. And you are?" His loud voice spoke over the beating of his heart, and Jaebum was so frozen he couldn't even compute what the person was trying to tell him. "Mind if I sit here? There's no other seats available, and I need a place to relax for a bit." He tilted his head in questioning, but still, Jaebum couldn't reply, absolutely hating how fast his heart was beating._

_He felt like he was going to die. Literally die, right there, right in front of everyone, from how much his chest hurt. It was tightening, the more Jackson smiled, finding Jaebum's lack of response funny in some sort of retarded way. "I'll take that as a yes, then." He giggled, and Jaebum felt his jaw drop a little further, and just sat there staring at the unbelievably attractive male who just pulled out a book of his own, and flipped to a certain page where he began reading, yet Jaebum couldn't even move._

_He doesn't know how long he sat there, his eyes never leaving the brunette, and just when his heart rate was starting to return to normal, "Jackson" looked back up at him, their eyes meeting and a slight blush appearing on the apples of his cheeks, before he smiled and pushed Jaebum's book towards him, probably trying to get him to focus on something other than himself, then looked back down.When the hell did people become so cute?_

 

And that had been the first time Jaebum met his exception. Did he know it at the time? No, of course not. Because in his mind, love still didn't exist. He didn't know what those feelings meant, and he didn't spend much time trying to figure it out.

Because quite frankly, he didn't care. He fully believed that the little pains in his chest whenever he thought about the boy -- which he did quite often, more than he'd ever admit -- was just heart burn, and the occurrences were all just weird coincidences. The little itches wanting to see the other were normal, and he'd come up with a perfectly good reason as to why he needed to see Jackson again.

Nevertheless, he met his one exception that day, and it was magical, no matter how much he'll ever deny it.

 

_"Hey, it's you again." A familiar cheer rang besides him, the same sound that's been echoing throughout his mind for the past month or so. He just blames it on how loud and annoying it was, that's why he still heard the dumb giggle at the worst possible times._

_He slightly looked up at Jackson, just casting the male who was making himself comfortable on the same bench as him a quick glance, before returning to his book._

_"You don't talk much, do you?" Jackson frowned, looking away thoughtfully. Jaebum just shrugged in reply, keeping his emotionless expression present, trying to ignore the heart burn coming back again. He really has to pay attention to what he eats now._

_"Do you at least know how to?" And the kid looked so sincere, Jaebum was a hundred percent sure Jackson was a complete idiot. Jaebum glared at the other brunette, "of course I know how to," he frowned, before trying to distance himself from the boy who was slowly moving down the bench._

_"Oh, that's good. I was beginning to think I would need to teach you how to." Jackson giggled, and it was such a horrible and annoying sound Jaebum felt like he was gonna throw up. "What makes you think I'd even want you to?" Jaebum raises an eyebrow, to which Jackson just giggles again."I don't know. I figured if you needed help speaking, you'd be grateful someone wanted to put up with your grumpy ass and help you learn basic kindergarten shit."_

_Jackson smirked smugly when Jaebum looks taken aback for a second or two, and Jaebum had the burning desire to just reach out and hit him. "You should be nicer and talk more though, your voice is really hot. Lots of people would love to listen to it, I know I do."_

_And to say Jaebum was appalled would be an understatement. He felt his cheeks heat up in anger, that's what it was, and he was truly flabbergasted. "Well, you should learn not to talk to strangers. Didn't your parents ever teach you that basic kindergarten shit?" Jaebum snapped back, returning to his book and tried to pretend the idiot wasn't there anymore._

_"Touche." Jackson mumbled, and Jaebum scoffed, zoning out and cutting off the rest of the world completely._

 

A lot went by after that encounter. So much, Jaebum doesn't know where time disappears to when he needs it most. But he's glad he had his world flipped upside down. Looking back at everything, he doesn't regret a single thing, and actually beams whenever he thinks about how far he's come, how much he's changed.

 

_Everyone is staring at him, and he's not used to the proud feeling he's filled with when receiving those hundreds of stares. Normally, he'd be pissed so many people were looking at him, but now? He just has this little giddy feeling in his chest and is just so god damn happy._

_He's lost his words, doesn't know what to say, and his mouth refuses to work with his brain. None of his body cooperates. It's like his brain is no longer in control, just the overwhelming happiness that renders him speechless. He's not used to it, but he concludes he likes it._

_The annoying twat who kept on managing to find him and annoy him, stands besides him, that irritating smirk that had Jaebum's heart beating faster -- which he now knows isn't a case of heart burn -- is growing wider by the second, more amusement slipping into those deep hazel eyes Jaebum doesn't know why he finds them so exotic and beautiful._

_"Do I need to reteach you how to speak, Im Jaebum?" Jackson teases, biting down on his smoothe lips Jaebum remembers tasting of strawberries, quirking an eyebrow in mock question. Yeah, he definitely likes it. And that's when his body finally starts working again, processing what he's supposed to do next, tears swelling in his own eyes as he says that next two words he'd never thought he'd ever hear himself say._

_He almost whimpers, there's so much happiness he doesn't know how to contain it all, and his smile shakes as he looks at Jackson's stunning features. "I do," is what breaks the tense silence, screams of happiness and joy filling the large building, Jaebum wasting no time in picking up his husband, not waiting for the okay from the priest, just spinning around his only exception, looking at the boy who turned his life around with so many emotions he didn't even know he had._

_He kisses those lips he somehow managed to love, pulls away to look into those eyes he somehow managed to love, and just squeezes the man he somehow managed to love. He doesn't understand the feelings in his chest, still doesn't know what they mean, but if he's spending the rest of his life with the annoying piece of crap he met all those years ago; then, he figures, he's definitely going to find out all about them._


End file.
